undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
GP Caretaker
Insert your full username into the template. Description Personality The GP Caretaker is very caring, and unlike Toriel, isn't very good at making pies. She is better at making cakes(restores 50 HP with one slice, 5 slices for 1 cake). She can be very mad if you try to kill something. You can find him on a worn out rocking chair inside the house. She loves taking care of things and having fun. Backstory The GP Caretaker mysteriously appeared one day. No one knew about her, except one day Monster Kid because he went into the ruins for a dare. Monster Kid didn't tell anyone, because he swore The GP Caretaker to not tell anyone about him. In the ruins she felt alone, until Paintbrush came along. During the overlapping time of the Caretaker and Toriel, the Caretaker took care of the outside. The Caretaker added in the traps. The solution is always in his robe pocket(inside). Origins The GP Caretaker cared for the ruins when Toriel was still King Asgore's wife. The GP Caretaker fought in the war, along with his family. They all died in the war, but the Caretaker survived. That's why she hates killing. The GP Caretaker crashed into the soon to be ruins, and while others explored the Caretaker was content to stay and build up the ruins. SOUL Her soul is a white monster soul with a green kindness outline. Anger/Sad Mode She goes into this ruthless mode after you just spare her and kill everyone else. The ruthless killing brings her back into war mode, and she turns into a ruthless killer. Her eyes turn red, and she also has a gigantic axe. Attacks * Bandages: Can only be used on the opponent. Green can heal 5 HP and white can deal 10 damage. Bandages come from the sides randomly. * Flower Bouquet: A flower bouquet pops on screen into the center. 5 flowers pop out in random directions. Each flower deals 5 HP. * Special Attack: GP will only use this if you are at 1 HP. Green bandages will come from every which way. Each one heals 5 HP. Anger/Sad Mode only attacks: * Ruthless Axe Hack: She swings her axe across the screen, and you can only dodge by going into a corner of the soul box. * Axe Throw: She hurls axes across the soul box. * Special Attack: Axe throw. Axes swing down from top to bottom. Each deals 10 HP damage. Passive Skills: Slow: No chance of dodging attacks Nice: Takes more damage and is more affected by ACTs Modest(RP thing): Less easily flattered Relations Family *None Friends *Paintbrush *Toriel *Monster Kid *Mecha Defensor Acquaintances *Sans Enemies *=_= laziness Stats Neutral *HP: 300 *AT: 5 *DF: 10 *EXP On Kill: 100 *Gold on Win: 50 Pacifist OPTIONAL* If your character changes stats depending on the run. *HP: 150 *AT: 2 *DF: 5 *EXP On Kill: 35 *Gold on Win: 30 Genocide OPTIONAL* If your character changes stats depending on the run. *HP: 450 *AT: 30 *DF: 2 *EXP On Kill: 100 *Gold on Win: 100 ACTs Help Flirt Compliment Hug Give Flowers(if flowers in ITEMs) Quotes Encounter Do you need something? Flavor Text at 10 and lv 1 Let me take care of that scratch! help Thank you child! flirt Oh...oh my! compliment Why thank you child! hug *pats head* You need a hug? I am here for you. flowers You found my flowers! Thank you! Trivia *GP stands for Gold and Purple. *He takes about 5 hours to make a cake. *The GP Caretaker was in the locked room. He saw Frisk, but Frisk couldn't see him.(peephole) Credit Pixilart for the art. I drew it myself, but Pixilart helped me. Gallery Category:OC